A hotel concierge is a valuable resource to guests unfamiliar with the hotel where the guest is staying and its surroundings, and who are in need of more information, directions, reservations, local knowledge, dining suggestions, and so on.
Hotels often fail to provide the resources for a concierge to provide productive guest services. In smaller hotels, inns, motels, or related establishments with an efficient lobby that run more similar to a motel or inn, the role of the concierge is often the first position to be reallocated into the job description of another person, like the front desk clerk. Other limiting factors can include but not limited to, limited operating budgets, specifically labor allocations, physical space in the lobby, availability of a reliable, knowledgeable, and informed individual, the availability of the human concierge, limited to questions and guest help when guest is physically present in the lobby, limited by concierge office hours, 8 hour shift, typically, limited by advertising dollars, consequently offering authentic advise directed by advertiser relationships, limited by subjective apprehension, guests less likely to ask personal questions to another person face to face.
An establishment guest can have an abbreviated and often unsatisfactory experience, due at least in part to these limiting factors, resulting in the guest's inability to explore the hotel's general location with advanced knowledge because of the lack of informed guidance.